I'm All Violence
by GoodbyeCrimson
Summary: "He's 100% foolish, grasping at whatever straws he can, but he's not all crimson and crack-of-bones like I am. He doesn't belong in this place..." Minatsuki's thoughts as she battles Ganta. M for slight cursing and suggestive themes. Oneshot.


**I'm All Violence**

I curve my tongue over wet lips, salivating in hunger at the prey brought before me. How pitiful he looks, eyes wide and hands shaking, mouth quivering as he manages to shout some curse, some pointless "how could you?"'s. I've heard them all before, of course, and it all means nothing to me. Just the same recycled, clichéd lines. Just pornographic reruns for me tonight.

I laugh, bringing my hands to my face and letting out my own bird-song of maniacal giggles. "_How could I_?" I repeat though my ecstatic fit, "Does it seem that odd to you? That I could do something like this to you?" I blush, my heart racing at his hopeless countenance... but, really, it's all the same. Day in and day out, each fight just the same pornographic rerun. My vulgar hobby sends the same cheap thrills up my spine each time, like I'm some sort of druggie injecting myself with their lovely despair... but, just like a wasted addict, I don't really have much else. The arena with it's blood stained floors, the beat of my own hot heart in my ear, the swirl of blood like cherry blossom petals on the gentle wind of spring...it's all I have, and all I am. Life is just the series of reruns for me.

"Don't you get it?" I hold my arms out, eyes glazed over in lust, "_I'm all violence!_"

Another whip, a slash, the lovely sound of tearing flesh and his pathetic whimpering... but none of it will amount to much. I can feel my insides twitching and know that it won't be much longer until I climax, but I'm just running through these frenzied movements. My loins haven't truly been satisfied since the last time I saw my brother, his poignant gaze the only thing that ever _really _gets me off...

The rest of the world is dull, muted colors compared to the vibrant blasts of ruby red I can create on the battlefield. This is where I really shine, the only place where my heart can race and my panties get wet. Even if it's just a shadow of the feelings I had before, even if it's just the same script being passed from victim to victim, I'll do it all the same, because this is the only place where I feel alive... at least mildly...because even here I still feel half dead inside. Living or not, I'll continue rubbing these sticks together and try to catch a spark of passion. I'll run through the movements with this insect before me. I'll peck at him with this beak of mine and swallow his sobs of betrayal, because this is really all I am. A blood soaked rose, my world is painted entirely crimson. A crazed hummingbird, sipping from the nectar of other's woe. I'm already in the game now, so I might as well finish this. I'll cut him to completion and wait for my release, a pitiful spatter of cum that can't amount to anything I achieved when I was with my brother. But this is all I have, because I'm all violence.

He wobbles to his feet, wiping the blood oozing from his reddened cheek with one fist. His efforts will be futile, of course, but I suppose it's that perpetual strife that makes his demise so much more arousing. He looks at me with those round chocolate colored eyes of his, large and naïve like they're looking at me from a different world, some place eons away without all these pornographic reruns.

I ready my whips, these bitter extensions of my wicked will, because I'm all violence...but he... _he's not all violence_. He's 100% foolish, grasping at whatever straws he can, but he's not all crimson and crack-of-bones like I am. He doesn't belong in this place, with a carnivorous bird like me. He slams his hand against his chest, shouting something as he tries to avoid my attacks. "I don't care what kind of person you think you are, Minatsuki, but I know there has to be more to you than just this twisted facade!"

Wrong face, I think. He honestly believes this blood-thirsty me is the fake one? He's even stupider than I gave him credit for. I might be a lier, but this is the true me, the me that's the same hue of red as drying blood. "Stupid... there's nothing under this... I'm all violence." I tell him, but the words I mean to proclaim confidently come out as little more than an inaudible whisper.

He aims his hand, missing me completely and earning a few more verbal lashes, but in the middle of my slur of curses and insults I suddenly feel the connection between my whip wing and my hair break. His bullet ricocheted and hit me! I growl, hissing more profanity and keeping up my cocky play. After all, there's no way a xxx-bastard like him can beat me... _I'm sure of it_. This is all I am... so I should at least be good at it,_ right_? I might as well have been born a as handgun, because all I'm capable of is carnage... does a creature of flesh and blood... does a gullible fool like him, really think he can defeat me?

Before I can defend myself he's in front of me, bringing his hard-head down on mine. _I didn't even have the chance to orgasm_. My head feels light and my feet titter backwards, my vision blurring and my muscles relaxing as I begin to pass out. Well, I suppose I don't mind. I've had enough pornographic reruns for tonight, so it's alright if he shakes things up a bit. I'm all violence, _I know that_, but... maybe it wouldn't be bad to be something else once in awhile.

A/N: Short, I know, but I just had he urge to write this. Just a silly little whim, really, but tell me what you think. I love Minatsuki and will probably write about her again in the future.

I have to admit, half the reason I'm posting this is because the stories I was working on were deleted when my computer was infected with a horrible virus which filled my account to the brim with porn ads. The only reason this survived is because it was in my document manager already. Ah, well, such is life.


End file.
